The Most Beautiful Star
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: bintang terindah yang biasanya berada di timur saat pagi hari, apa kau pernah melihatnya? Katanya, orang yang telah meninggal akan tinggal dan mengawasi kita dari sana.. /"Tou-san, kaa-san, aku merindukanmu!" /"Minato, hal bodoh apa lagi yang kau katakan padanya?" /"kau adalah bintang terindah kami, Naruto!"


**The Most Beautiful Star **

**Rated: Whatever... But not M**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo (Mungkin), dsb**

**Summary: bintang terindah yang biasanya berada di timur saat pagi hari, apa kau pernah melihatnya? Katanya, orang yang telah meninggal akan tinggal dan mengawasi kita dari sana.. /"Tou-san, kaa-san, aku merindukanmu!" /"Minato, hal bodoh apa lagi yang kau katakan padanya?" /"kau adalah bintang terindah kami, Naruto!"**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

Isakan tangis tak kunjung berhenti dari mulut gadis bersurai _**indigo**_ tersebut. Mata _**lavender**_nya terlihat sembab karena terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sudahlah, Hinata_**-chan**_!" Kata seorang lelaki pada gadis bernama Hinata tersebut sambil mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Na-Naruto_**-kun**_... _**T-tou-san**_ sekarang sudah.. _***Hiks* *hiks***_" Hinata terus saja terisak dan tidak mau pergi dari makam ayahnya tercinta itu. Padahal sekarang langit sudah berwarna oranye. Matahari sudah hampir membenamkan seluruh dirinya ke ufuk barat.

"Hinata_**-chan**_.. Kau tidak boleh terus bersedih! Belajarlah menjadi gadis yang lebih tegar. _**Tou-san**_ mu juga pasti menginginkannya." Kata Naruto membujuk Hinata.

"A-aku tidak bisa.. _***hiks***_ Naruto-kun tidak akan tahu perasaanku!" Kata Hinata terus saja menangis.

"Aku tahu!" Sontak, Hinata langsung berhenti menangis —meskipun masih sedikit terisak. Mata _**lavender**_nya langsung menatap mata _**sapphire **_Naruto dengan perasaan sedikit terkejut.

"Perasaan itu... Aku pernah merasakannya sewaktu masih berumur 5 tahun." Kata Naruto sambil menatap langit luas berwarna oranye yang berada di atasnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"_**Go-gomen ne**_ Naruto_**-kun**_. A-aku tidak bermaksud-" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto sudah memotong. Namun, ia berkata dengan tersenyum hangat.. Senyum yang sangat disukai Hinata..

"Besok, datanglah ke akademi pukul 4 pagi! Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"U-untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya, datang saja! Aku akan menunggu." Kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Muka Hinata pun langsung memerah karena itu.

"_**H-ha'i**_." Jawab Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya. Kemudian, mereka berdua pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Keesokan harinya...**

**~Akademi Konohagakure, 04:00 a.m.**

Kini, Naruto dan Hinata sedang duduk-duduk di atas atap akademi.

"Ada apa Naruto_**-kun**_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Lihatlah itu!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk satu bintang yang berada di timur dengan cahaya yang paling terang di antara semuanya.

"Bintang yang cahayanya sangat terang? Kenapa?"

"Itu sebenarnya bukan bintang. Itu adalah tempat dimana semua orang yang telah meninggal tinggal. Jadi, mereka bisa mengawasi kita di bawah sini." Kata Naruto.

"E-eh? _**Hontou ni**_?"

"_**Hontou**_."

Kemudian, Hinata memandang bintang itu dengan tatapan sedih. "_**Tou-san**_... Hinata akan selalu menyayangi _**tou-san**_." Kata Hinata lirih. Naruto tersenyum puas mendengarnya, karena rencananya telah berhasil.

Setelah itu, Hinata pamit pulang pada Naruto karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kemudian, setelah Hinata pergi, Naruto kembali memandang bintang itu.

"_**Aitakata... Tou-san, kaa-san.**_" Kata Naruto lirih sambil memandang bintang yang semakin lama semakin memudar karena kalah dengan sinar matahari tersebut.

**-Flashback: ON**

Saat itu, Naruto masih 5 tahun. Ia dan Minato (ayahnya) duduk di atas atap rumahnya pada pagi hari pukul 4.

"_**Tou-chan**_, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukankah kemarin Naru bertanya, kenapa _**kaa-san**_ meninggalkan kita!?" Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang dapat memukau hati seluruh wanita di desa Konoha tersebut.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya?"

"Nah, Naru lihatlah bintang itu!" Kata Minato sambil menunjuk bintang yang sama dengan yang Naruto tunjukkan pada Hinata.

"Ada apa bintang itu? Umm.. Cahayanya memang sangat terang sih. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan _**kaa-chan**_?" Tanya Naruto kecil penasaran.

"Bintang itu, bukan sekedar bintang biasa. Itu adalah bintang tempat orang yang telah meninggal akan tinggal." Kata Minato sambil mengacak rambut kuning putra tunggalnya itu.

"Benarkah? Apa _**kaa-chan**_ ada disana sekarang? Apa Naru boleh menyusul _**kaa-chan**_?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Iya. _**Kaa-chan**_ berada disana. Tapi, Naru tidak boleh kesana, karena belum waktunya. Tapi, suatu hari nanti Naru pasti juga kesana kok." Kata Minato sembari tersenyum. Naruto hanya mengangguk patuh sambil tersenyum puas.

**-Flashback: OFF**

Tanpa terasa, air mata sebening _**crystal**_ sudah jatuh dari mata _**shappire blue**_ milik Naruto. "_**Aitakata nee**_..."

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sedari tadi ada dua bayangan yang mengawasinya. Bayangan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Minato dan Kushina, orang tua Naruto.

"Hei, Minato hal bodoh apa lagi yang kau katakan padanya?" Kata Kushina dengan nada marah.

"E-eh? Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya saja kok!" Jawab Minato gelagapan.

"Tetapi, bukankah aku benar, kita selalu mengawasinya." Kata Minato lagi. Namun, kali ini dengan nada lembut dan tenang.

"Ya, karena dia adalah bintang terindah kita." Kata Kushina dengan nada lembut juga.

Naruto serasa seperti mendengar sesuatu. Naruto pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru arah. Namun, ia tidak melihat siapapun ada disana...

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku tidak boleh terlambat untuk misi hari ini.. _**Yoshh**_!" Kata Naruto bersemangat sambil meloncat turun dari atap akademi. Kedua bayangan itu hanya terus mengawasi Naruto, bintang terindah mereka.

***THE END***

_**Fic ini saya buat karena saya pingin banget lihat bintang timur (venus), yang biasanya ada di pagi hari dan cahayanya paling terang. Maaf kalau fic ini jelek! REVIEW, PLEASE!**_


End file.
